Nothing is Ever One-Sided
by Tulleh-Chan
Summary: Although it was really a simple mistake at first, Kano Shuuya felt like he had to do something. Fast, he wouldn't want to botch this attempt. It was once in a lifetime, or so he thought. At first, rejection was the only thing he suspected, but it turns out Kido Tsubomi may not have been as cold as first expected. KanoKido, T to be safe. Fluff in later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Unexpected Surprises

**~(*)~ Nothing is Ever One-Sided ~(*)~**

_"Nobody can be self centered enough to not feel at least a little amused by the bravery of whoever stood out to you. You honestly cannot not care. You have to deep inside feel at least feelings for them, if not the same than they, even amusement is a feeling."_

_Author's Notes;_

_Uwaa! I'm finally on ! About time, already, after snooping around reading this and that for a couple of months. Anyways, back to the matter at hand. This is my very first fanfiction I have ever written. But first I should let you know that I am a shipper of KanoKido, and that is what this Fanfiction is based on. Thou hath been warned! Eheh...~ Anyhoo. I apologize for any spelling mistakes and/or grammar fails. My IPad refuses to cooperate with me today._

_DISCLAIMER:_

_I do not own the Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors or anything related, other than this fanfiction and myself. And maybe this IPad. All rights go to Jin, and I am merely using his amazing characters and settings to base my stories upon._

**_Chapter one: Unexpected Surprises_**

It didn't take long for Kido to realize that he was sitting causually on the kitchen counter, watching her every careful move as she was preparing dinner for the Dan once again. He somewhat distracted her; she didn't look directly at the idiot, but as he sat there obviously wearing a mask again, she kept thinking she saw movements in the corners of her eyes, although when she turned to glance, she was met with the exact same pose as the idiot was in, only occasionally to shift around uncomfortably in his pose or let out a yawn or sigh every two minutes.

She could hardly think about what she was doing, having a very difficult time concentrating on the delicious Negima she was preparing (mostly for Konoha, as she knew it was one of his favourite dishes). She could feel her face begin to heat up slightly in irritation, and fumbled with the food, dropping a large frying pan to the floor, causing a huge ruckus in the entirity of apartment 107. As she fought the urge to facepalm, she turned around to find the cat-eyed moron holding his laughter back with a smirk. He obviously didn't do very well on that, as shortly after he burst out in laughter, falling back on the kitchen counter giggling like the little girl Kido percieved him as. "Kukuku...kuku.. Kido~ You're as clumsy as ever I see!" he continued laughing. "Sh-Shut up, Shuuya." I hastily replied, tugging desperately on my purple hood, hoping it could cover up the embarrassing blush that formed on my cheeks. As I picked up the frying pan from the ground, I caught another glimplse of his Cheshire cat grin, that was so common from him.

"Tsubomi~ You do know how cute you look when youre angry, ri-" He was cut off short as Kido stared daggers at him. He smiled back apologetically, but he already had an elbow in the gut. Kido managed to barely keep in a smile at his comment, although she knew he didn't mean it. She was not cute, and she knew it herself. Those days were over... Now she was just the girl, often mistaked as guy who led the Dan with a hard hand. Literally, at least againt that Kano.

"Awww... I struck a nerve I see?" he continues to chuckle. "Just shut your mouth and help me clean up, idiot." Kano smirked again, and she immediately knew that now she wanted his help, he wouldn't let her get off the hook that easily. She rolled her eyes, as the expected comment rolled in in a cheeky voice. "Now now, Tsubomi~ I hardly see this as my fault, but I will happily help you clean this up... If, you beg me that is." A grin widened on his face once again. "When you ask somebody for something, what is the magic word~?"

He was taking this too far, and the Negima was now burnt as Kano dragged along the time. "Ugh... Shuuya, I don't have time for this... Oh great, look at the food now." It had started smoking slightly. From the living room they heard Shintaro remark very loudly that something was burning, and chuckled, swiping causually on his smartphone screen every now and then,

As Kano still didn't help her clean up, Kido decided to just go along with it. "Shuuya... Please. I beg of you to help me clean up this utterly horrible mess you have created." She shuddered sligtly as she thought about the fact that she just asked this Liar for a favor. Damn, life can be unnecessarily cruel once in a while.

Kano, surprised by his sudden luck, smirked a bit. "Oi, Kido. Was that a brief blush I just saw there? Is our fearless leader not so hard boiled as we thought?" he teased her. "Be quiet...! May I punch you for this?" she hastily replied, not even waiting for his answer before punching his shoulder with her fist, though not as hard as she could. She didn't want to actually hurt the guy... Just show him she wasn't a toy to mess about with. So she chose physical methods. Seemed to work better, to that Cat-eyed Liar everything was lies anyways, so why bother use words.

He chuckled a bit before walking over beside Kido to help her with the cleaning. "Looks like it will be ordered again today, huh?" Kano asked, trying to lighten their mood a little bit. He really was an asshole sometimes, and Kido knew he knew. "It's a shame though.. I really like Danchou-san's cooking..." he suddenly said, though there was not any sarcasm in this. It actually sounded genuine for once. This kind didn't happen often. "Th-Thank you... Shuuya." she said in reply, though it didn't really come out as Monotone as she had hoped. She tried to hide her blush by looking the other way to avoid his prying eyes. But oh yes, Kano knew. He knew very well what was going on. And he knew he had to make a move if this was to go as he hoped.

Kido was still crouched onto the floor, cleaning up bits and bobs of food here and there, when Kano sat down beside her although he was done with his part. "Hey Danchou... Oi, oi." He poked her arm gently to get her attention, and when she turned towards him, he saw the last few moments of her rosy blush before she managed to fight it off. He smiles to himself inside. So far so good. He took a deep breath before asking her a question. "So, I have something to ask you quickly, a question of a sort. Say that there was a girl and a boy, who lived together in a small apartment. And the girl was always very physically violent against the boy, although he knew that the girl didn't mean it. And say... he had feelings for the girl, but he didn't dare to tell her, as he was afraid of rejection." Kano's voice failed him slightly at that last word, as Kido raised an eyebrow at him. "I-If you were in the girl's shoes... would you reject the boy if he came straight out to you...?" Kido was caught off guard at this question, and it amused Kano to see her muddled expression. "Shuuya, what are you s-suggesting?" she asked him hesitantly.

Kano knew it was time... He took a deep breath, and looked into her eyes, for once not wearing his mask. He wanted this to be real. "Tsubomi... I.. I think I love you." as he said those words, he leaned in gently towards the still-fazed Kido, and touched his lips very softly against hers, without her having time to protest. He pulled back around three seconds later, their lips parting from their soft touch. Kido was still sitting still, and she seemed to have closed her eyes once they kissed, and she daren't open them again and look into his eyes. It was too embarrassing. But she knew she had to, or he would feel rejection.

When Tsubomi finally opened her eyes, Kano only expected a very hard slap to the face. But instead, he was pulled into a warm embrace by Kido, who nestled her head on his shoulder. After a few moments of silence, Kido finally broke it. "You're a huge moron, you know. And I hate to admit it, but... Shuuya... I love you too." She couldn't believe she just told him her biggest secret. "And no, I don't think the girl would turn down the boy." she added, smiling contently. All she cared about was here with her, and she had completely forgotten that she was supposed to make dinner for the Dan. But that could wait. Shuuya was more important to her, although he was a deceiver and a liar, and a huge idiot. But she completely forgot that he could be caring... In his own way. But that was enough for her. Maybe he did really mean the thing about her being cute after all, though she was sure the chances of that were really slim.


	2. Untrustworthy Lies

_Author's Notes:_

_I finished this chapter while I was in the waiting room for a hospital. Yep. Anyways, this one isn't that long, but was pretty fun to write. However, no matter how scared I am of it, there may be something Angsty ahead... You were warned! Anways, I'll try to get at least one chapter out each week. At least :D Enjoy! -Tulleh_

**_Chapter Two: Untrustworthy Lies_  
**

Tsubomi couldn't help smiling every time she saw him after that. She tried not to, she really did, but it seemed as if her mind just refused to cooperate with her body, and this almost always resulted in a blush. When he passed her on the hallway to their rooms, Shuuya always gave out those ittitating smirks; that make you think 'Oh wow. What an idiot.' but it still makes your heart flutter. If you were Tsubomi at least. Who was on top of this also plagued by Konoha's constant grumbling stomach and complaints about the spoilt Negima she dropped the previous evening. It had ended up as cheap ordered sushi from a nearby food court, and Konoha honestly didn't really enjoy it much. Which was rare, since it was food we were talking about.

And there lay Tsubomi, on the one-and-a-half-man-bed with the black and light jade stripes thinking about what in the world happened. She was feeling especially girly as she was in her room, listening to her music, which was for once a Romance song. Which was very, very, VERY rare. Her small silver earbuds were tightly pressed into her ears as she rolled around onto her back, staring into the ceiling. In a way she was relieved that she had finally told him that secret, and that he felt the same about her, but a thought was also nagging her. She seemed weak now. But, Kido was not allowed to be weak after that promise she made Kano, dear Shuuya (she cursed her mind for thinking like that) that she would never break.

She was in her own lovely world there in her room, rolling up in the summer blanket that she used when it was very warm. The window was open, and her face was painted by the suns rays that shone through the window. She thought she heard a crow outside though. But it must be her imagination, her music drowned out the outside world. She didn't even notice it when Kano knocked quietly on her door, and entered when he didn't hear her reply. She was just muttering along to the song, not realizing he was watching her sing.

Kano could barely keep back a grin as he watched Tsubomi listening to a ROMANCE song, of all songs. This wasn't normal, and he couldn't help but think he was the reason. As Tsubomi rocked her head to the soft beat, he couldn't hold back a laugh. "Kukukuku... Kuku... Tsubomi is listening to a romance song?~ Do I have something to do with that? Uhh, Kido, just wait until-" he was once again cut off by Kido, who hit him in the back of the head. She got a rather big surprise from the sudden intrusion into her world, and was, in short, not very happy. But at least it was Shuuya who knew, and not Hibiya or Shintaro, not to mention Momo.

"Ack, Kido!~ No need to suddenly be so..." he empathized the next word in an extremely annoying manner. "-physical?" He was met with another kick over the shin to shut him up. "Idiot. At least knock first! What if I was getting changed or something?!" Kido screamed in his face. Konoha, hearing only the scream rushed over towards her room, only to see Kano getting a knee in his stomach. "Oh... Sorry." Konoha only said, as the huge albino left the room again, probably heading back to looting the fridge of edibles.

After Kido had calmed down a little again after the shock, she turned around to sit back down on the bed. "What do you want." She asked him, glaring at him with a rather furious expression. "Ehehee~" Kano smirked, and Tsubomi rolled her eyes. "Else you can just get out already." Kano's eyes widened. "Oil, oi, Tsubomi! That's no way to treat your new... boyfriend!" Kido froze at the word, feeling her cheeks heat up again. Kano stood there looking determined, but she guessed it was just another one of his masks. That stupid liar. He could at least make an attempt to be more truthful. Right? Although Tsubomi she hardly knew anything about his past, since that was a touchy subject for him, she was still sure he hadn't always been like this. Try had all changed, she supposed. But back to the matter at hand, she tried the best to give him her most furious look. As she stated daggers at Kano, he felt honestly rather threatened, but kept up his act. This was way too fun to stop now.

"Y-yesterday doesn't change a-anything..!" Kido tried, sounding as angry as she could. "Aww, dear Tsubomi-chan, you know that's not true!~" He was extremely annoying. Especially right now, and Kido wanted to just slap him and remove his mask. That's what she did, not as hard as she hoped for though, her emotions made her weak. Kano broke out into laugher at her weak slap. "I knew you couldn't do it hard enough!~" he said, and Kido rolled her eyes, but his mask was removed. Underneath, he was also blushing wildly, and Kido felt a sting of victory that she wasn't the only one. He quickly established a new one, and pouted. "Awh Kido.. You're so cute when you're angry! And I actually mean it." To Kido, thy last part sounded genuine. But she didn't believe him, after all, his speciality was lying. Don't trust him if what he says sounds unreasonable. But he just repeated what he claimed yesterday as well, so it had to be a lie. Right? Yeah. Only possible explanation.

Kano walked over to sit down beside Kido on her bed, that annoying smile still painting his face. Kido honestly wanted to punch him off it for saying such things. But she decided to keep things friendly. So far at least. "You know you're lying again." She just replied to his statement in a Monotone voice. Kano let out a sound of disbelief. "Huuuuh? Tsubomi! I don't lie about everything you know... Kuku~" That was another one of those horrible lies. But then it struck her. Did he also lie when he said he loved her? After a few minutes of silence and a rather tense mood between the two, Kido just sitting there listening to her favourite music instead of the romance-lovey-dovey music and Kano twiddling his thumbs and occasionally smirking a bit. He was wearing his mask. She knew he was also just waiting for someone to break the silence.

"H-Hey Shuuya..." Tsubomi started of, and Kano looked towards her, an eyebrow raised. "You know what you said yesterday... About you loved me... Did you a-actually mean that?" she finally asked him. The look she received what confused. "Look. Tsubomi, I'm not cold hearted enough to lie about things like that! I know I'm a monster.. But not that big a monster." There was not a single hint of sarcasm in his voice. For once, what he said was true. "Do you really need proof of that, Tsubomi?" As she didn't reply, he took that as a yes. And as his heart fluttered, and he tried very hard to keep up his mask (to no avail) he gently wrapped his arm around her waist, and leaned in to kiss her lips lightly and quickly, before removing them again with a content sigh. "Tsubomi, I don't lie to you." he whispered in her ear.


	3. Unbelievably Lovable

_Author's Notes:_

_Uwaah! This was something different for me, and a cliffhanger at that! Can't wait to continue this. I'll upload chapters as often as I can. Enjoy! -Tulleh_

**_CHAPTER THREE: UNBELIEVABLY LOVABLE_**

Kido woke up to the sound of a light snore beside her. She sat up in a flash, her eyes wide, and taking in her surroundings. Apparently she dissapeared again just now, but as she calmed herself down it wore off pretty fast. The snoring had of course come from the loser that was beside her. In her bed. She rolled her eyes, remembering that she had fallen asleep in his arms the night before, and shuddered at the thought. She didn't want them to seem like a couple if Seto walked in or something. To him they were still 'siblings' in some odd way.

Tsubomi stood up, dragging on her purple hoodie over her red turtleneck, that she had fallen asleep in. Now it smelt like Shuuya. Man, he would probably find a way of bugging her about it like he always does. But in a way... she knew she sounded creepy just thinking about it, but she liked having something around with her to remind her of Kano. Although he was a jerk, he was unbelievably lovable. As she put on her sneakers without much effort, she quickly ran a brush through her dark jade hair. It really was a hell of a mess, it seems like Shuuya's hand must have tangled in it or something at night. The bare thought of that made her shudder. She walked towards her door, not having the heart to wake up Kano. She knew she was creepy, but looking at him sleeping brought a sense of inner peace to her. At night, when he was asleep and in his own world she knew he wasn't wearing a mask. This was the only time she could be sure of it. With her hand on the door handle, she heard a voice behind her. It was Shuuya's voice, she could tell that much, but it sounded... different. Not his usual happy-go-lucky way of speech, this voice was filled with something she had a hard time placing her finger on. She had felt like this too many times before. Then it struck her that this was fear he was feeling.

_'I must save her. Make sure she is out of harms way, no matter the cost... She is honestly the only one I can't lie to and still feel good. Every time this monster inside me takes its hold on her, a part of me dies. But I know it will all be restored to whole, if I lose the last part of me to her, even for only that one second before I am completely gone.' These thoughts echoed around in his head as he looked into the eyes of that cold hearted and menacing soul before him. No, that wasn't right. There wasn't a soul in those eyes, it was impossible. And just when Shuuya thought it couldn't get worse, he let out a laugh. Not a laugh as if something is funny, but a laugh of insanity and amusement; one that you would only hear in an asylum. The man was tall; he was towering above Kano now, his hand holding a long, thin and bloodied knife. The smile tore his heart apart. Behind the man all dressed in black, lay the corpses of the Dan._

_ The only ones left were himself and Tsubomi. He took a deep breath as the man took a step towards Tsubomi. He couldn't let this happen. He would never forgive himself, or anyone for that matter, if she was hurt. As the man readied his knife and stared into Kido's core with those screaming, yellow eyes, it was his last chance. The man raised the knife. Shuuya wouldn't let him do this. He ran in front of Tsubomi, to take the blow for her, the only thing in his mind being her smile when she told him she loved him. As the knife found it's place in Kano's chest, Kido was right behing him, her eyes wide with fear and disbelief. Really, she was unbelievably lovable. Those were his last thoughts as he fell to his knees in front of Tsubomi, who immediately cried out in pain, as she fell on top of his body. He had saved her, if only that one second before she was killed herself. His eyes fading, and feeling the hard boot of somebody weighing down on his chest, he used his last power to grab her hand tightly. He could feel her squeeze it lightly before falling limp._

Kido walked back over to him, to see him shaking in fear. She couldn't just stand there, she told herself. She gently placed her hand in his shoulder, her hood down to not scare him further or startle him. She knew how he was, they had known each other for a long time after all. She shaked his shoulder lightly, whispering his name. "Shuuya..? Shuuuyaaa.." Kido nearly screamed as he sat up with a jolt, sweat running down his forehead. He fumbled about with a scared expression, grabbing onto Kido's hand all of a sudden, seeming all out of it. Kido had no idea what the idiot was up to once again. She blinked once, and then everything seemed in order again. He was sitting still, smiling and looking tired. Those damn masks of his.

"...Shuuya... You had a nightmare, didn't you." Tsubomi said quietly, a sort of comforting in her voice, making her sound like a mother. Kano knew she had seen, and decided to drop the act. All the deceiving her was doing was making him feel bad, gross, a terrible monster. Which he knew he was, he just didn't want it that obvious. So he went back to being himself, with no masks or secrets. "It's... it's alright now, T-Tsubomi~ Just a bad dream... That's all." he said, thoug Kido knew she sensed a slight uneasiness in his voice. "You're here now, that's all that matters", he said with a grin, a mask appearing yet again. He really was a jerk. Kido still looked uneasy, which annoyed Shuuya. He didn't want her to feel like this when he was with her. Actually, not at all.

"Do you want to talk about it...? Maybe I can help," she offered. She cursed herself internally, she cannot seem this weak! Especially not in front of her boyfriend! Again. She hated herself extremely for thinking like this... Though there was a special sound to the word which she liked. "N-Nawh. Let's get something to eat instead. I'm starving!" Kano said with a smirk. He looked towards the door, and then at her. She rolled her eyes. Guess she had to make breakfast again then. Not that she minded, Shuuya wasn't exactly the best chef in the world, to say it lightly.

She dragged herself up again, and headed to the kitchen, only to be met with the fridge turned inside out. A headache was starting to grow in her head as she checked the time. It wad around 9:45, way later than what they normally get breakfast at, so no wonder Konoha and Hibiya snatched the food. There wasn't anything left at all for Kano and Kido. Kido sighed, ad Kano walked into the room. "Uh~ What elephant had a rampage in here?" he chuckled, his happy-go-lucky smile on his face once again. "So, Danchou, what do we eat then?" he asked her, the exact same question she had been asking herself. "I guess we should go to a cafe then." she suggested. Shuuya's face lit up even more, a smirk appearing on his lips. "Just us two, Danchou?~" he smiled at her, and she nodded. "All the others have obviously already eaten. They've all gone their own ways for today, I see." she said, as she saw a note left on the doorstep, explaining that Hibiya and Konoha had gone to get something more to eat outside of town, Momo and Shintaro had gone to the amusement park again, to fullfill Shintaro's promise to Ene, and that Seto and Marry had gone to work.

Kano got out a peice of paper and a pen, and quickly scribbled in his messy handwriting that thay had gone out to a cafe to eat something, and then he drew a small fat Konoha and Hibiya who had eaten all the food. Then he gave a little grunt of satisfaction as he turned back towards Kido. "Kukuku... Will this be our first date then, Leader?" Shuuya asked in the most irritating yet sweet voice he could come up with. But he shut his mouth when Tsubomi held up a fist as a warning to him before snapping back at him. "You better behave, or it will also be the last one."

They headed out the front door of apartment 107 to be met by the warmest weather they could have ever imagined. The cooling system in the apartmentq really must be pretty powerful. They both continued down the alleys to the cafe, and half way Kido couldn't help but descreetly take his hand. Shuuya made a mask so she wouldn't see him blush, and smirk. This day was going to get better after all, he thought. They turned right into the cafe, and sat down at a window table, facing out to the busy roads with people occasionally walking by, and hurrying home, as it was apparently going to rain soon. This weather is insane, you can't really guess what's going to happen next. Kido and Kano were facing each other at the table. For once, Tsubomi hadn't brought her iPod, and Shuuya appreciated that. More time to talk together on their date. The word made his heart beat a little faster.

The waitress came and went, taking their orders. Kido got a salad, and Kano a sandwich. As they sat there nibbling on their food, that was now closer to Lunch, they looked out the window to see it had finally begun raining. Kido sighed a little. "Guess we won't be going back anytime soon..." she admitted. Kano smirked, and Kido knew a comment was coming up. And sure enough, there it came. "All the more time for our date, Danchou~" She wanted to punch him for saying this out loud, but she managed to contain herself enough to only step on his foot a little. "Owh, Tsubomiii!~ That hurt..." and again he said "But it's worth it, it really is! You're cute when you're angry." She rolled her eyes internally. What a moron. But then he added "but that's nothing special, Tsubomi is always cute!~" and said it a little too loud. The whole cafe turned around and glared at them, some of the breaking into a little snicker, which eternally annoyed Kido. First date, and it was already humiliating.

After watching the rain for a couple of hours, and continuing to have short awkward conversations, Kano excused himself to go to the bathroom. But he quickly returned, oh how quickly indeed, as he recognized those yellow eyes in the corner of the room smirking at them.


	4. Uncontrollably Vivid

_Author's Notes: Sorry for this rather short chapter. Had a horrible writer's block after the last chapter's cliffhanger, didn't know how to continue it from there. But I figured out stuff! Anyways, this chapter won't have much romance, but I promise next chapter will! Enjoy! -Tulleh Oh, and did you guys find the hidden Konoha No Sekai Jijou reference to the lyrics?_

_**CHAPTER FOUR: UNCONTROLLABLY VIVID**_

The man from Shuuya's nightmare was now standing in front of them, his yellow eyes glaring into their cores. This horrible feeling spread throughout both their bodies as the man walked closer to them, dragging himself across the floor with a menacing and psychotic grin painting his face. He was laughing at their fear, and for a second it was as if he had lived through this moment before, when it wasn't a dream. But that couldn't be possible, right? Nobody had the power to turn back time. Out of the corner of his eyes, Kano spotted poor Tsubomi, her eyes widened in fear. This was the exact expression from his nightmare she had had. He had a bad feeling about this. Instinctively Kano held back his arm in front of Kido, to shield her from any danger, though he knew he didn't stand a chance against this creature towering above him.

Tsubomi grabbed his hand tightly, not letting go any time soon. She felt tears start to form in her eyes. 'Pull yourself together! You can't cry at a time like this, not in public, not in front of him. You made a promise!' she told herself, though it was helpless. She was trembling in fear. But the way that Shuuya was protecting her still made her light up a little, although she knew that she would rather be hurt than have him hurt. And he thought the same thing, as the man closed in on them, an expression that just screamed 'I will make you die a painful death' in their faces. As Kido felt her eyes turn red in an attempt to dissapear, the man broke out into laughter. "Hahahah! Hah! Yes, JUST like that! Show me the horrible monster that resides in you, thay by now IS you! You foolish humans, thinking you own the world because of those snakes. But, the queen will want them back you know. And you of all people should know that," he pointed one of his long, slim fingers at Kano, who instantly dropped his mask, to reveal a horrified Kano. It hurt Kido's heart to see him like that. Perhaps she even liked his lies now. Ignorance is bliss.

_'This was lovely. Way better that I could've imagined, to see those 'poor souls' suffer like this. It was almost too hard to keep in my laughter, this was the best! Oh, and especially now that they have this unusual strong bond between them, it will be even more amazing to shatter and watch it all fall down into pieces that can never be glued back together. Ah, I wish somebody could see this. That Kano boy, he really has been stupid. Utterly foolish, an idiot to say it out loud. He should've run while he could, and gotten the rest. But, that would have been too easy for me now, wouldn't it. I like to see them run, but they know that there is no escape in the end. Heh. Now, to the final act, where I can see the queen set the actors on stage again. Now, to end this. Perhaps I should be more creative with their butchering... A gun would be too favoring. This knife should do.'_

Kido watched in horror as the man reached down on the table and picked up one of those knives used to eat very posh meat with, the sharp and very long ones. Shuuya shuddered as he recognized it. So far, the only thing missing were the other's bodies, but he was happy that that horrendous detail was missing.

_'This can't be happening. That was a dream, a nightmare, nothing more! It feels surprisingly real, that dream, but it cannot have been. The resemblances stop there... Please, tell me this wasn't a vision. I don't want to die. I don't want her to die, I just want to keep on living in our happy days forever. Things were going so well... I hate her to see me like this... But it is like our powers are weak in front of this man. Nonexistent, even. But that cannot be true, because our snakes can only dissapear once we die... N-no, that won't happen. I won't let it happen! He won't hurt me... and especially not her... She has to get away alive'_

By now, all the other customers that were in the cafe had left with a spooked expression. A few had even called the police discreetely, and some even had the nerve to peer through the windows a little. The monster dressed in black closed in on them, still retaining the grin. "What's the matter? Are you afraid? Powers not working, hmm?" he teased, enjoying how they suffered. It was truly scarring for life. Therefore Kano moved completely in front of her, shielding her entire body with his own. If only one of them got to live it should definantely be her.

_'What is that idiot doing?! Is he... Is he protecting me? I should be protecting him, as the leader of this, although I'm petrified! I mean, has he really thought this through? Not that he ever does, but I at least expected that much from him... But he is brave for standing up like this... He is strong...' She mentally slapped herself. 'Stop it, Tsubomi! Now is no time for day dreaming about Shuuya. Save him, already! You can't let him take any blows, he's too precious to you. It'd be worth dying for, besides, everybody is made to last, but surely not last for very long.'_

Sirens could be heard from all around outside by the time the man leaped out towards Kido and Kano with a devilish smirk, his eyes turning from this screaming yellow to a bloody red. He must have a snake too. "Heheh! Afraid, you small fools!? Say your goodbyes, maybe a kiss? Oh nevermind, you won't have time anyways. This breath is your last." he smirked at them, before stabbing towards Kano's shoulder with the blade, which was singing as it flew through the air. Kano's reflexes were fast as he ducked. Though Kido was completely unprepared as the knife sunk into her stomach, the man letting the knife stay there before taking his leave.

There Tsubomi lay on the stone floor of the cafe, a bloodied knife in her stomach and the pool of blood around her slowly growing larger with every second. Her eyes were getting blurry as she caught a glimpse of Kano leaning over her, and policemen bursting in through the doors behind them. 'At least he will live to lie another day,' she thought, as her mind blackened out and she was thrown into a deep unconsciousness without a Shuuya there to help her through.


End file.
